


Straight to the Heart

by matrixrefugee



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Monica's thoughts, on seeing David's letters to her...





	Straight to the Heart

Mommy, How are you today?  
I am fine and I love you!  
Teddy is helping me write to you!

Another sheet: I love You and Henry and Martin and Teddy too. And the sun is shining!

Another sheet: I am our real son! But not Teddy! He is not real like

The message broke off there; Monica had entered her sewing room, to speak to David, when he had been writing that message.

Childlike scrawls in colored crayons on cream-colored sheets of paper. Simple declarations of a little boy's affection, as warm as the spring sunlight shining at an angle through the textured glass windows, though he was just as much an object as the paper itself.

Monica looked up from the letters to David's innocent face, looking up at her in complete trust; she could barely hide the tears that formed in her eyes; Oh please, let him think they're 'happy' tears, she thought. "These are beautiful, David," she said, losing his gaze on purpose. How was she to tell him what Henry had obliged her to decide, as they drove back from the hospital? David had, it seemed, endangered Martin's life, and there was only one thing that could be done with a Mecha that had endangered an Orga's life. How could she tell him he could no longer stay with them?

How do you tell your son that he has to die?


End file.
